


Flirting 101

by freakforfanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura the Space Mom, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, first time flirting, lance is a good person, lance is a good teacher, poor oblivious shiro, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforfanfic/pseuds/freakforfanfic
Summary: Being cryogentically frozen for over 10,000 years kinda ruins anything Allura's earthling paladins would call "game." However, that's not going to stop her from getting what she wants. She may just have to ask for some help from a certain overly flirtatious Cuban.





	Flirting 101

"Great work paladins! Now go and get some rest before our next mission," Allura's voice came over the speakers in the training room as the paladins were finishing up their morning training regimen. All of them stopped at the sound of Allura's voice and prepared to head to separate quarters in the castle. Shiro started towards the showers, and Pidge trailed behind Hunk who was heading to the kitchen. Keith, despite being encouraged by Allura to get some rest, decided to go a few more rounds with the training robots. Lance brushed his auburn bangs from his face and was just outside of the training room when he heard Allura's voice behind him.

"Lance... Could I talk to you for a moment?" her normally authoritative voice was soft, and she continually wrung her hands together in front of her body. Allura was never nervous about  _anything._ Her demeanor caused Lance to furrow his brows in concern and offset his usual flirtatious nature when conversing with the princess. 

"Of course, Princess; is everything alright?"

"Of course it is! Everything is great, just wonderful, couldn't be better! I mean what could be wrong???" her nervous, wringing hands only increased as she rambled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to prepare for what she was going to say. "It's no secret that you have a certain... talent at convincing people to want to enter... romantic endeavors with you, and I have realized as of late that I too am in need of those particular skills... and I was..  _hopingyou'dhelpmeinlearninghowit'sdone_." The last part of her request came out so quickly that Lance almost didn't catch it.  _Almost_. 

Lance raised an inquisitive eyebrow and replied, "What exactly are you asking here, Princess?"

Realizing she had no way out, she answered, "I need you to teach me how to... flirt."

"So," Lance continued, his voice practically dripping it was so sticky sweet, "you finally decided to stop denying your burning desire for a certain blue paladin huh?" 

"No," Allura deadpanned. "But there is...  _someone_ in the castle who I was hoping to win over with the help of your tips."

\-------

"Now, let's go over this again," Lance said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to let his growing frustration seep through. 

They had retreated to one of the many rooms in the castle to begin Allura's "flirting lessons."

"But Lance, I'm still not understanding the point. I don't think he's ever been to this Heaven place, and I certainly don't think he'd fall from it." Lance had been working with her for the past few hours, trying to teach her some of his best one liners, but it didn't seem like any of it was sinking in. Allura was the most beautiful, confident, and honestly a little scary, space alien that Lance knew, and he didn't think she needed much help in the dating department, but he was trying to be a good friend. No matter how impossible it was starting to seem. 

"It doesn't have to have a point, Allura. It's an icebreaker." 

"Icebreaker?" She cocked her head to the side and continued to look confused. 

Lance ran his hands down his face and groaned. This was going to take a while. 

\-------

As two natural leaders, there were oftentimes that Shiro and Allura naturally gravitated towards one another. So _naturally,_  when Allura noticed Shiro stayed behind after training one day, she figured it’d be only _natural_ to stay behind as well to join him.

His hair was slightly tussled and his face was pink from exertion. He stood in his trademark way, his back stiff with his head looking off in the distance, not noticing Allura’s heavy gaze. She started to walk towards him, but stopped, starting to have second thoughts.

“This is completely unprofessional, what in quiznak was I thinking.. we have an entire EMPIRE to take down and this is what I’m doing?? I need to stay focused…” It was during this inner monologue that Shiro suddenly noticed Allura’s presence. She was staring at the ground, her face a mask of concentration. He took a step towards her and tried getting her attention,

“… Princess?”

Her head shot up, cheeks turning a bright pink as she answered, “Ah, yes Shiro… I… uh…” She was scrambling, frantically searching the inner corners of her mind for all the tips that Lance had given her, just days before.

_Grab his attention; start out slow._

“You, uh… trained very well today Shiro. Not to say you don’t always train well, just today in particular… very nice… training.” Allura mentally palmed herself in the face. Lance does this _all the time??_  She was definitely going to have to give Lance credit for his extreme dedication to this pastime, it was definitely harder than it appeared. She couldn’t seem to keep focus on what she was trying to say; there was just _so much to look at._

Shiro, oblivious to the princess’s inner turmoil, seemed to perk up at the praise. “Thank you, Princess. The team really seems to be coming together; I’m pleased with the progress.”

Allura’s mind raced. Of course he would try and make sure his team got praise as well; that’s just the type of person he was. Not to mention he’s kind, and brave, and black is _most definitely_ his color… FOCUS ALLURA, she mentally chastised herself. What was the next thing Lance had told her to do…

_Deliver the icebreaker._

She cleared her throat ever so slightly and delivered the one liner she had prepared, recommended by Lance,

“Your hand… it looks heavy,” she didn’t deliver it as smoothly as she had hoped, and her voice rose about an octave at the end. She paused, the punchline escaping her.

Caught off guard, Shiro brought his metal hand in front of his face as if noticing it for the first time.

He recovered quickly and answered, “I suppose it is a little heavy.. Galra tech.. not the newest model I’ve been told..”

_Go for the kill._

Realization dawned upon her, she took a few steps forward, and placed herself merely inches from Shiro’s face. With a rush of confidence, she struck her killing blow with a sly twinkle in her eye and a small smirk and replied,

“You should let me hold if for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, so try and take it easy on me! Sorry it's a little short.. Inspired by a prompt from https://promptsforvoltron.tumblr.com/ definitely go and check it out! Leave comments and kudos, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Also feel free to hit me up with new ideas for fics or submit prompts here or on my tumblr: https://freakforfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you liked it, and always stay safe little nugs! :)


End file.
